


Queen of the World

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: The Carol and Maria Show [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Air Force, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Relationship, Sunsets, That's it, that's the fic, there is very little else I can tag for this, they stand on a hill at sunset and are gay, they're really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Standing there, on a windswept hilltop in golden light, with her arms spread wide and her head thrown back, Carol is so beautiful that all Maria can do is wonder why she isn't yet queen of the world.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: The Carol and Maria Show [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508657
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Queen of the World

“I love you very much.”

Carol’s standing on top of a rock covered in snow-white lichen that she could slip on at any moment. If she slipped something could break; something would sprain. She flings her arms out and does a twirl. Maria’s heart skips a beat, whether from fear for the one she loves or love _of_ her she doesn’t quite know.

“I love you very, very much.” Carol’s all smiles and earnesty and those words slide off her tongue like butter from a knife in summer.

Carol jumps off the rock and spins around some more, golden hair streaming around her face and fanning over her shoulders, sleeves of her leather jacket rippling softly in the breeze, feathers on the wings of an eagle blowing in the wind as it flies hundreds of metres above the earth.

Maria stands still with her hands in the pockets of washed-out jeans with cuffs slowly unravelling, collar of her jacket turned up against the wind. She knows she couldn’t take the smile off her face even if she wanted to.

Above them, right, right above them, at the very center of the dome of the sky, are dark grey clouds the colour of tarmac and runways and charred nails scraped along either. They spread out, fading into pale grey, then white, then gold that borders the horizon all the way around them; a trap, encircling snare, a joyous mark of unity, the kind that Maria wishes she could put on Carol's finger.

The fields below them are full of long strings of green and brown grass and jagged rocks jutting out of the earth. Carol follows Maria’s gaze out across the landscape and puts her hands in her pockets, thumbs hooked over the edge. “It’s beautiful.”

Maria shakes her head, smiling fondly at Carol’s quizzical frown. “Not compared to you it’s not.”

Carol beams and wraps her arms around Maria’s neck. “I can say the same about you.” she paused. “Except for when I’m standing next to you.” 

They giggle. Maria knows Carol doesn’t mean it, that Carol thinks Maria’s the most beautiful thing God’s ever created, that Carol looks at her the same way she looks at endless boundless starry space and sleek sharp planes and the entire, colourful, messy sky.

“It’s cold,” Maria says and she means it. She pulls her hands out of her pockets to wrap her arms around herself instead. Without hesitation, Carol shrugs off her leather jacket and places it over Maria’s denim one. “Now you’ll get cold.”

“You can warm me up later.” Carol says, smiling, then presses their forehead together. “I’ve got some ideas on how you can do it.”

Maria can feel the corner of her mouth quirking into a smile. “Oh yeah?”

“ _Hell_ yeah.” Carol smirked. “Bet I can warm your hands up real quick.”

“Stop making somewhere so beautiful so dirty.” Maria scolds playfully and Carol laughs.

She stands behind Maria and rests her chin on her shoulder, staring out over the hills. “It is beautiful up here.”

It is. Hills roll on for miles and miles and the sky is awash with red and gold, streaked across it like smeared paint. It is beautiful and it has Carol in front of it and putting Carol in front of something could make anything beautiful.

That’s what Maria thinks, anyway.

“One day we’ll be flying up there.” Carol says, wistful and hopeful and a voice full of promise and determination and absolute resolution. It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t an aim, it wasn’t a goal.

Carol set it in stone.

“We will.”

“And we’re gonna show those boys exactly how it’s done.”

"We’ll be so good they’ll have no need for them anymore.”

“You think you and me can replace the entire Air Force?”

Carol gives Maria the look that had made Maria fall in love with her in the first place. “I _know_ we can.”

The sun continues to go down and Maria can practically feel Carol’s soul thumping at her ribcage, trying to get out to go flying alongside it, through the stars and away through the sky, flying faster than the last rays of the sun itself.

Carol is the most magnificent being Maria has ever met.

“I’m queen of the world up here.” Carol says.

“You don’t sound too happy about that.”

“I want to be queen of the stars. You be queen of the world and I’ll be queen of the stars.” regardless of what Carol said earlier, she truly does think that Maria is the most beautiful being she’s ever seen; the most beautiful being in existence. “You’d be the best queen of the world there’s ever been.”

“I know nothing about ruling.”

“If you were queen of the world you could get people to do all the ruling stuff for you. All you’d have to do was-”

“Smile and look pretty?”

“And wave.”

Maria smirks. “I think I can do that. I’ll wave to you working your ass off in the stars coz there’s no one there who could do the ruling for you.”

“I’d just have to find some, then, so I can smile and look pretty and wave back at you.”

And they’d make a fairytale, the legend of the two women- of the queens- who loved each other so much they stood on either side of the border between the stars and the sky simply to gaze at each other.

“I couldn’t rule earth without you with me.” Maria whispers and draws Carol close to her, pressing their foreheads together. “I’d come and join you in the stars.”

"Okay.”

“Okay.” their souls would break if they were that far away from each other but they don’t say that because it’s too close to ‘til death do us part’, which hurts. They can’t say it and have it mean more than what they know it to.

“We can put our thrones on the rings of Saturn and spin around like on a roundabout.” Carol says.

“Queens of the universe.”

“I like the sound of that.”

"Course you do.” Maria kisses Carol. Her toes might be going slightly numb now, she thinks. “How bout we go home and warm up?”

Carol likes the sound of that even more. “My quen,” she whispers as they walk down the hill. Maria doesn’t reply, but there’s no need to because Carol can hear her smile. “My queen.”


End file.
